


Secret Present

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Eichi wants to know what Christmas really is, but nobody is here to help him, or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/gifts).



> Merry Christmast~
> 
> This drabble is for Fjeril who gave me the idea. She shouldn't, yet she did, and now it's here. Oh my...~  
>   
> I do hope you'll like this little work, even if my english is still broken ^^
> 
> Have fun!

                Eichi Tenshouin didn’t show it but he was pissed off. It was Christmas, but his parents were busy enough not to spend it with him. And he didn’t talk about his childhood friend who spent it with his own family. So Eichi was alone for Christmas, because even his boyfriend couldn’t make an exception for him. _Family meal_ , he had said. Eichi hated family meals, especially if it separated him from his boyfriend.

            He entered the house with a sigh. And he had dared to think that, for once, he would have spent Christmas with someone he cared. Not that he didn’t care about his parents (or even Keito), but even if it was Christmas, they were always talking about business, and it was annoying. Eichi wanted to know what Christmas really was. When he heard his comrades, it seemed to be a day full of surprises and pleasure He looked around him: the lights were turned off, and nobody was here. It was late, and on this day, the staff was on break. _Yes… A day full of surprises and pleasure, sure._ At least, he wasn’t sick for once; but he would spend the night and the next day under his blankets.

            He went up the stairs, hoping the Christmas break would be over soon. He wanted to go back to school: there, at least, he had things to do… He opened the door of his room, turned the light on, stopped, stared in front of him, blinked, and without thinking, closed the door. His hand still on the handle, he closed his eyes. _Okay, calm down, Eichi. It was just your imagination._ And his imagination went wild tonight.

            Eichi opened his eyes, took a deep breath and, once again, entered his room. And stopped. _It wasn’t my imagination. I can’t believe it._

“Oh, so you finally come back. I thought you’ve decided to be a little devil once again and leave me alone here.”

“Rei Sakuma,” Eichi managed to say, his mind blank, “can you explain me what’s the meaning of this?”

“It’s Christmas, Eichi Tenshouin.” His comrade, and boyfriend, explained.

“I know, I’m not stupid.”

“Oh? I thought you got amnesia for a moment.”

“Why are you _naked_ on my bed?” Eichi asked calmly, closing the door of his room and coming closer to his boyfriend.

            With a red ribbon on his black hair. It was really sexy, but Eichi wouldn’t confess it. He had a pride, after all.

“Merry Christmas~ I’m your present~”

“My present?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I sure do.”

“I thought you had a family meal?”

“It was a lie. I wanted to make a surprise.”

“Well done, it worked.”

“I noticed, yes.”

            Eichi sat on the bed, next to Rei, and touched the ribbon.

“You love it?”

“Yes.” He finally confessed. “I really do.”

“Good, because there are two ribbons.”

“Two?” Eichi frowned.

            He looked carefully at his boyfriend and his eyes opened wide when he finally noticed the second ribbon in his lower part, and the blond blushed.

“I can’t believe you did that!”

“What? You have asked for it, after all~”

“It was a joke!”

“Well, it’s not anymore.” Rei smiled.

            And he was proud of that. Eichi didn’t know if he had to be happy or jaded, but surprised, at least, he was. _I can’t believe he had done something like that… And it’s as sexy as I imagined it._ He bit his lips. He really loved it. Carefully, with one finger, he drew an invisible line from the first ribbon on the head to the second. Rei shivered and Eichi grinned.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Nah, I’m cold~ Could you help me?”

“Oh, it will be my _pleasure_.”

“Then, maybe you should open your present, Your Highness~” Rei smiled

“If you talk like that…~”

            Eichi untied the red ribbon on Rei’s hair and leaned towards him. They kissed softly, and once the blond had untied the second well located ribbon, it became a more savage kiss. The room suddenly was warmer than usual, especially when their body met and their hands carressed each other with love and desire. And the rest of the night belonged to them, a secret hidden in the snow falling slowly.

            And a thing was sure, now: for Eichi, Christmas was a day full of surprises and, especially, of pleasure.


End file.
